The Lost World (Movie)
The Lost World is a fictional main movie which serves as the second main movie of the new franchise. It follows the story of lawsuits against InGen leading to John Hammond being fired from their company and his nephew, Peter Ludlow, planning to head to a second island with intent on capturing Dinosaurs that leaves John to gather together a group to stop this from happening as a third party, Biosyn, have their own plans. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *The S.S. Anne B, which was removed from 141 Fiction's version of the previous film, is used to replace the S.S. Venture while the crews of both ships are melded together to make a single crew in this version of the film. *The Tyrannosaurus Rex incident has some differences. **The plot of Velociraptors getting onto the S.S. Anne B and killing the crew is put into this version of the film with four getting onto the ship and killing the crew as three are killed during the rampage and the fourth is later found and killed when Peter and Ian's group investigate the ship but the crew being killed still happens off-screen. **The entire involvement of San Diego is removed from this version and instead is replaced with a different but similar plot line. ***Having heard of what is happening, Lex and Tim force their way into the InGen docks to contact the crew and attempt to convince them to turn the ship around but do not receive a response from the ship which leaves Peter, after he is told when having them taken off site, to lead a security detail out to the ship at the sea to investigate as Ian and Sarah follow to also investigate. ***When arriving to the ship, the groups split up to search the ship and find all the crew to be deceased and, when finding three dead Velociraptors, coming to a conclusion of what happened as the last Velociraptor alive attempts to kill Peter but Ian saves him who then tells Peter that now he is John Hammond before chaos is unleashed when one of the security detail release the Tyrannosaurus Rex out of curiosity, leaving it to kill one as the rest run to safety and Ian as well as Sarah become trapped. ***Knowing they need to get the T-Rex back in the cargo hold, Ian contacts the InGen docks in order to get in touch with Lex and Tim in order to have the two bring the young T-Rex to the boat and so the two kids learn where the infant would be taken and then head for the ship. ***At the ship, the two sneak past the adult to release the infant into the cargo hold, despite protests of their uncle who then chases the infant into the hold in hopes of getting it before the adult arrives, the adult following the cries of his infant and causing Peter to have the same fate that he does in the original version of the film before being tranquilized by Sarah as Ian closes the cargo hold. *The ending has some differences. **Lex, Tim and their parents attending the funeral of John Hammond, with the former two giving a speech about him, is shown alongside Ian and Sarah watching over the release of the Tyrannosaurs buck and the infant, along with their reunion with the Doe, on the S.S. Anne B as the Dinosaurs are clearly still being hidden from the public. Included Deleted Scenes : *The Boardroom. **The scene is slightly changed so that Peter doesn't list off each and everything they are law suited for and instead just reading out the enormous total that must be paid as well as bringing up Cathy's death. *Roland And Ajay Meeting. **The scene is slightly changed to include showing Ajay telling Roland of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Roland's reaction to it. *Stego Run & Extended Ian And Sarah. *Ludlow Injures The Baby. *Breaking Into The Camp. Characters : Locations : Status Examples Characters